Moonlight
by Silenced Serenade
Summary: Living a sheltered life, she didn't know what to expect when she was thrust into a new world that she had only read about in books. Can her new family help her adjust or will she meet the same fate as her parents? Twilight/SM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long time since I've posted a story, but I never stopped writing. I'm hoping to put out a few more stories soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**GREECE**

Blue skies. Warm breeze. Perfect conditions for a stroll along the riverbank. Also perfect conditions for battle. Four figures stood on the hilltop as hundreds of men in armor of gold and silver swarmed the empty field. Together, the four figures stood dressed in the finest of silver armor and . Four black horses in silver armor rested near a tree on the hilltop. As they surveyed the scene below them, only one thought came to mind: They were fighting for freedom.

"This will be the last time we stand together, my sisters."

"Then it has been a honour to fight alongside you."

"If we are successful, then our next reunion will be a happy one."

"Of course, we shouldn't wait too long to come together."

"Ladies, it is time."

"Good luck."

"May the goddess be on our side." With that they jumped off the hill and into battle.

Swords clashed as blood spilled on to the ground. Today many would lose their lives and many would learn what the cost of freedom was.

**THAILAND**

Hidden in the mountains, existed a small undiscovered paradise. Trees for miles and water in every direction. Pools of heat were scattered all over. To many it was just another jungle filled with wild and beastly animals, strange plant life and unchartered terrain. To one, it was an oasis. It was home. Hidden in the trees was a simple hut. Light from the moon illuminated the little home and the little visitors that crept silently through.

To the main occupant of the home, they appeared to be nothing more than passersby into her little world. As she sat on her bed, writing in her little journal, she contemplated everything she had done in her life. Had it been enough for her kind? Would it ever be enough? Could it tarnish everything she had ever believed in? Maybe. Maybe not. But she would only know when she finally stopped running. Until that day came, she would keep seeing the world for all its beauty until she had one of her own. For now, she would write down her story so that future generations could know what had happened.

The rising of the sun signified a new day. It was time for her to begin her trek into the main city for a fresh supply of food and materials. She closed her book and placed it in a trunk in front of her bed. Pulling on her scarf to hide her long curly locks from the people. They already found her odd with her pale skin and dark blue eyes. Then again, so did many of the South Asian countries she had been to in the last few decades. She grabbed her pack and walked of the hut, jumping from tree to tree until she reached a clearing. The nearest village was just over the next ridge and she could purchase a horse.

This was a peaceful life. Yet she yearned for the excitement she had when she was in England with her sisters. She missed the people she had once held so dear, but she knew if they were to have a better life in this world, they could not be together anymore. She didn't know which saddened her more: the loneliness or the separation.

What she did know was that within time it was all going to change and she was going to be happy, one way or another.

**LAS VEGAS**

"Ready for another, dollface?" A man with dark brown curls put out a cigarette on top of the piano. She stood next to him dressed in a floor length black halter dress with silver sparkles all over. It was form fitted with a slit that ran from the floor up to her thigh. Black stilettoes with a diamond clasp on each side adorned her feet. She had her hair pulled back by a black head band large curls in place of her normal straight hair. It stopped just above her waist. Long black gloves stopped at her elbows. Her partner, Eric, was adorned in a light blue long sleeved collared shirt, which he had rolled up during his cigarette break. He had on black tailor pants with expensive looking black dress shoes. His green eyes were always filled with mirth and joy. He said it was because after all this he had a beautiful woman to go home to every night.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He had asked her the same question, every day for the last six months. Her answer never changed. It brought some kind of excitement to her life. Everyday she got to meet someone new. When she wasn't at this little club singing soft tunes, she was at the casino performing with the showgirls dressed in glamorous costumes. She had been discovered performing in some bars in New York City. Las Vegas was a big and busy city. His name was Johnny Zuko. He was a high roller always looking for the next big thing. His latest gig was travelling around the country looking for girls to perform in the casinos. She was pretty sure he was into some other shady business, but she would handle it if it was ever brought to her.

"Maybe your new admirer will be here tonight." He was referring to the man that had appeared two weeks ago. Black hair and red eyes. He was always dressed in a black suit with black accessories. He always wore sunglasses when he came in and took them off as he sat in a booth at the back with random strangers. His companions were always changing. Always at ten o'clock on the dot. Just as the curtains raised and she climbed off her stool and starting singing. He never missed a show and he seemed to have her schedule memorized because on she would see him at the casino when she performed. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was a stalker. She sat on the piano as the curtain raised. "Good luck, darlin'."

"Unforgettable...."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"My name is Lenny." She slid into the booth across from him, smiling.

"Eros." He grinned. A waitress brought over a red martini and placed it in front of her.

"You know my favourite drink?" She was impressed, most people didn't even know her proper name, let alone her favorite alcoholic beverage.

"I know a lot more than that, Lenny." He pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes. Dark as blood. The blood that had stopped pumping through his veins a long time ago.

"You know my work schedule that much I know. Although you seem to be popping up everywhere I go lately."

"Can't have a pretty lady such as yourself walking around so unprotected."

"Well it's good to know I have some looking out for my best interest." She sipped her drink.

"More than you know, love."

"I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, I've had many things to take care of."

"At least we both have been keeping busy."

"We have an appointment tomorrow with a justice." He placed a diamond engagement ring on the table.

"My dress is waiting at home." She slipped it on her ring finger.

"I think your partner is waiting for you." He took a sip from her drink.

"You know, love, our life will not be simple."

"What fun is simple?"

"Simple would be an adventure compared to this."

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

"Tomorrow." He put back on his sunglasses."

**SPAIN**

"So very beautiful." A low growl escaped his lips. She stared at his reflection in the mirror. As beautiful as he was, he was also extremely hideous. His silver hair brushed against her skin and his dark violet eyes revealed the lust he held. He pressed her his lips against her skin, causing her to tense up even more. She snapped out of daze and moved away from him, tripping over the still form of her mother on the floor. She brushed the strands from her mother's face and closed her eyelids. She turned as more furniture was knocked over in the room. There was another in the room with dark hair and eyes. He seemed to be the calmer of the pair, even though he was tossing the entire room. He was the one who had killed her mother, but he hadn't toyed with her like his partner had done to her father. However, appearances and behavior could be very deceiving.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Without warning, the dark haired on picked her up by her collar and slammed her into the mirror, several times. She bit her lip as little pieces of glass embedded into her back.

"Don't think your life is going to be sparred because your ignorance."

"Now brother, we can't just kill her without knowing where it is."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"One of her people know where it is."

"You monsters will never find what you are looking for."

"I think it's time for dinner, brother."

"I think you are correct." She was pulled to her feet.

"Goodnight." With that, both men sank their teeth into her porcelain skin.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It's actually a little longer than the original I had written. Hopefully when you start reading the rest of the story, you don't think it's like the others in its genre. Enjoy!

SS


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it took so long to post. I got lazy and just stopped writing. So here's Chapter Two....

She stared at the falling water hitting the rocks below. She had been staring at the waterfall for a really long time. It could have been minutes or even hours. Anything to keep her from thinking about the current situation she had found herself in. She wanted to move as freely as the water hitting the water below. No worries about anything but moving on. She looked up at the sky as thunder rolled and lightning crackled. The dark clouds reflected her current state of mind perfectly. She sighed as droplets of rain started to fall. Like everything in her life, the weather was changing abruptly as well. The rain would normal have a calming effect on her, but today she had no such luck. She didn't know how long she had been in the water or how she had gotten there. All she know was that it numbed the dull sting of the wounds on her neck. She couldn't even reach her hands up to touch them because her whole body felt heavy. It didn't help that there were ropes keeping her from sinking.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." A soft female stated behind her in perfect English. At least, her captors spoke a language she knew. She really wanted to move, to know who was talking to her. She just prayed that whomever was behind her wasn't working with those men.

"You have nothing to worry about. We are friends of your mother." It was another female voice, this one was a little deeper than the first.

"Then perhaps you could tell me how I ended up here."

"Your mother sent for us. She was concerned for your safety." Another voice, it was much deeper than the second almost male. There was a tiny infliction of femininity in.

"My safety? Why?"

"We aren't sure, but her letter was very convincing." The first voice replied.

"Those men?"

"Are nothing more than burning corpses."

"My parents?"

"Dead." The third voice replied, harshly.

"But they can't be killed."

"They can and they were." Again the third voice replied, making her angrier.

"Get me out of the water. Now."

"She can't even see us and she's already making demands." The third voice stated.

"Like mother. Like daughter." The first voice laughed. She really wished they would stop talking and pull her from this watery prison. She heard a splash as someone jumped into the water and swam towards her. A woman with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes moved in front of her.

"You know a little gratitude for rescuing you would be nice."

"You don't even know what you rescued me from!"

"It doesn't matter. Manners are still manners." She moved a little further away.

"For all I know, you are the ones responsible for all of this." The blonde woman glared at him.

"Perhaps leaving you in here a little longer might help."

"You don't think I'm really going to believe people I've never even met, do you?"

"Your mother did."

"Well I'm not her."

"Good point." The woman disappeared under the water. She could feel the restraints being removed as her body started to sink. Just as she was almost completely submerged in the water, she felt arms come around her and move her towards the shore.

"Considering we still have breath in our bodies, I think we can be trusted."

"I want to go home." Two sets of hands pulled her on to the shore. She just laid there. It would be a while before she got feeling back in her body. She looked up at to more unknown women. One with soft teal colored hair and blue eyes and the other had red eyes and dark greenish hair.

"There is no home for you to go back to."

"So then where will I go?"

"Your mother has left special instructions in case this happened."

"Okay?" She was still confused.

"We'll be heading overseas. You'll be staying with some friends of your father. They specialize in your new condition."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is not our place to discuss this. Our knowledge is limited on the matter."

"One more question, then."

"Shoot."

"How long have I been in the water?'

"Three months."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"Where are you taking me?" She eyed the large metal birds on the pavement. She didn't like this place at all. It was too crowded. Too noisy. She had never encountered so many people all at once. It was a bit overwhelming. Her mother's friend, whom she had come to know as Amara, Trista, and Michelle, were keeping a barrier around her as they many their way through the airport as they had called it. At first she found it to be a hindrance, but upon see the large amount of people and metal birds moving about she was grateful. However, this little distraction wasn't enough to stop her from thinking about her parents and her ever changing life. After she had recovered, they had brought her to the spot that was once her home. It had burned to the ground, nothing but stone and broken wood in its place. There was no trace of her parents having even been there. That's what frustrated her the most.

"Hey kid, pay attention." They were standing in front of a line that led to two strange metal pieces.

"What are those?"

"Metal detectors. They aren't like us, so they need those objects to make sure that people aren't caring harmful weapons." Michelle replied.

"Okay." They made it to the front the line. She proceeded to walk towards the metal detector.

"Ma'am, your bag." She just stared at the man in black and blue. "On the belt."

"You'll get it back." Trista placed a hand on her shoulder. She only nodded and placed it on the black 'belt'. She followed her companions through the detector and received her bag back. They continued down a long hall after giving a piece of paper to a woman dressed in dark blue.

"Where are we going now?"

"On the metal bird."

"Is it safe to travel on?"

"People do it everyday."

"Very well." As they reached another threshold, another woman greeted them. She took another piece of paper from Amara.

"Welcome to Buena Vista Airlines. First class is just through that red curtain. Please enjoy your flight."

"Thanks." Amara winked at the woman, which earned her a smack from Michelle. Trista only grinned as she shook her head. These woman were sure weird. She followed them down rows of seats to the red curtain, which had bigger seats and was a little more spacious than the previous area.

"Hand me your bag." Amara held out her hand. She handed the bag to her and sat in the sit Michelle pointed out to her. Amara put all their bags into an overhead cupboard. Trista buckled her in as she sat down, next to the window.

"Are we going to South America or Asia?"

"No, the United States." Trista replied, strapping herself in.

"To Las Vegas?"

"Now why would you suggest that off all places?" Amara asked, looking at a shiny piece of paper. It looked hard and very pretty.

"It's where my parents met and got married."

"She did love to live in the moment." Michelle leaned against Amara.

"She use to say the happiest moments in her life were the unexpected."

"She was an adventurer." Amara smiled.

"We're going to New York. We'll pick you up a few pieces of clothing and then we're heading west." More people entered the room.

"So we're going to Alaska then? I don't really like the cold."

"I wasn't aware you could sense the difference in temperature."

"Why not?"

"Well, you-" Michelle nudged Amara from saying more. "You'll find out eventually."

"This would be more easier if you just told me what's going on."

"It would be, but then again your mother was never an easy woman. We are honour bound to her as friends to respect her request." Trista replied.

"And are you not honour bound to me as her daughter?"

"If we weren't, we would leave you in Spain." Amara looked at her sharply. She followed her arms and turned away. She was starting not to like where this was going. The metal bird shook and started moving.

"How are you so sure that these people you're taking me to will help me?"

"According to your mother, he helped your father."

"Can you at least tell me his name?" The metal bird was coming off the ground.

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

So I've finally introduced some characters and the crossover. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are not cutting my hair!" She folded her arms, refusing to climb out the car.

"Listen kid, you are working my last nerve." Amara leaned over the window. "Now you can either get your ass out of the car or I'll drag you out myself."

"I'm not changing my appearance." She turned away from her.

"You two deal with her, before I do." Amara stormed off. Michelle climbed into the back while Trista went after Amara.

"We're only trying to help you."

"I want to go home."

"And do what, sweetie?" Michelle took her hands in her own.

"I don't know." She looked down. "I just want my parents back."

"We can't change what has happened, but we can make sure that you don't meet the same fate."

"Why does it even matter? My mother knew that these people were coming and she just stayed there. Obviously, she didn't really care about her fate." Tears were streaming down her face. It had been the first time she had cried since she had awakened. It was actually the first cry she'd had in a very long time; she never had a reason before.

"She knew that she couldn't live forever. She fought for a long time just to be with you and your father. She wouldn't have changed her decision if she had the chance to. If she had kept running, you never would have existed. That's the only thing she would have ever regretted in her life."

"What do I do without them?"

"You live. There is a lot of this world you haven't seen and it's so very beautiful."

"It isn't the same without them."

"And it never will be. The best thing you can do is remember them for who they were and not dwell on what has happened." Michelle grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped away the tears.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's only as easy as you make it."

"I don't like feeling this way. How long does it take for one to stop feeling sad?"

"When you find something that makes you happy and I mean truly happy, then you won't be sad anymore."

"You really should do all of Amara's talking. She might get things done faster." She smiled, softly.

"Maybe, but she has her own way of persuading people to do things." Michelle smiled, glad that she was feeling a little better.

"Who would have guessed?"

"Now, let's go into the salon."

"They won't cut it all off, will they?"

"Not a chance. Trista will make sure of that. Then we're going to get you some clothes."

"Fine." They both climbed out of the car and found Amara & Trista standing there. Amara was still fuming. She walked up to Amara and bowed slightly. "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. I will be on my best behaviour from now on."

"Glad to hear it, kid." Amara replied.

"One more thing." She stood up straight.

"Can you stop calling me kid?"

"Alright," Amara grinned. "Runt."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"It's time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." She opened her eyes and found herself in front of a large wooden and glass house.

"Where are we?"

"Forks, Washington." It was around noon.

"Where's the sun?" Everyone climbed out of the car. The makeover, as they had called it, wasn't as bad as she had thought. The hairdresser had shortened her bangs and cut her hair to her waist. They had bought her new clothing and accessories. At the moment, she was wearing a sleeveless v-neck white sundress that stopped just above her knees. A black belt buckled just under her bust. White wedges with light blue flowers on the side adorned her feet. It was one of the few outfits that she had liked trying on in the store. Amara had made her by pants and she had never worn them before. She would hold off as long she could.

"It's rainy season here." Trista replied.

"Oh."

"Well let's get this done." Amara placed her suitcases on the ground.

"You need to give this letter to Carlisle as soon as you get inside." Michelle handed her a black envelope.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"From what we know about these creatures, we can't risk being inside their domain. You are one of them, no harm will come to you."

"Very well. Thank you for everything." She hugged each of them and then made her way towards the house. The suitcases should have felt heavy in her hands for the amount of stuff that was inside them, but they just felt she was carrying to large books. She waited for them to drive off before she went to knock on the door. Just as she lifted her hand to knock on the door, it flew open to reveal a beautiful woman with shiny auburn hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a short sleeved white collared shirt, flowy white pants, and white ballet flats.

"Lenny?" The woman appeared to be shocked.

"No, I'm here daughter. You knew my mother?"

"I was her maid of honor." She smiled, softly. "You look exactly like her."

"Thank you." She looked at the ground. "Are you Carlisle's wife then?"

"Yes. I'm Esme Cullen." It was such a pretty name.

"My mother has put me in his care."

"She didn't come with you?"

"No." She didn't care to elaborate.

"Come in." The woman grabbed her suitcases with one hand and guided her into the living room, which was decorated in white. "Carlisle is at work and won't be back until late. However, our children will be home in a few hours."

"Alright." They sat across from each other.

"It is amazing how much you look like Lenny."

"Thank you." It was the same thing her father use to tell her every night before she went to sleep.

"You must be exhausted from your trip."

"No, I'm fine." There was something about Esme.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'll just wait here for Carlisle. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're no bother dear. I'll take your things up to your room."

"My room?"

"You'll need a room if you're going to be staying here."

"How are you so sure that he will allow me to stay?"

"Because all lost creatures are welcome in our home, sweetie."

"But I am not lost."

"You were, until you showed up here."

"Oh."

"I'm going to need a name if you're going to attend school with the others."

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Serenity."

"It's lovely to meet you, Serenity. Welcome to my family."

Well I finally finished the third chapter and I'm still hoping you enjoyed it. I hope it isn't sounding completely cliché, but at least my pairing won't be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted and I had started this chapter a few days after I posted the previous chapter, but I got distracted with work and writing other scenes for this story and thinking about my next story.

"This is your room, sweetheart." Esme opened the door to the most beautifully decorated room she had ever seen. One wall was just a giant window with a view of the forest, dressed with olive green drapes and held up by golden ropes. She ran over to the window and pressed her hands against the cold glass. The forest looked so much more different from the view from the car.

"I see why you live all the way out here."

"It's quite peaceful out here." She turned around to look at the rest of the room. "This room is very

"I had time to prepare. Alice saw you coming, so to speak." Esme stood in the middle of the room.

"Alice? She is a fortune teller?"

"Something like that. She is very excited for your arrival. Although, by the way she had described you, we all assumed Lenny was coming. We just assumed she was on some kind of journey again."

"Did she travel a lot?" She took a seat on a navy blue sofa, with black, white, and gold pillows. She looked at the small living space in her room. A large shaggy white carpet was on the floor. There was a large black iron coffee table with a glass top in the center of the area decorated with vase of lilacs. White wooden doors blended into the walls, she could only guess that there were books or clothing hidden behind it.

"Around the world. She loved learning about different cultures. There was this light in her eyes whenever we travelled."

"We were travelling in Spain because I wanted to see the running of the bulls. All I ever wanted was to see other cultures. Uncle Vladimir said that there was more to life than Russia. He even taught me to speak other languages, something I had never told my parents. I was the reason we were in Spain. I wanted to see the running of the bulls. Daddy said it was safe enough for me to leave home, but mama was against the whole idea. She-" She stopped talking and stood up. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"It doesn't hurt to talk about this things."

"I don't want to burden you with my problems. I'm already being an inconvenience to you."

"Your family now. We will stand by you no matter what is happening to you."

"Even if it could put you in danger?"

"Trust me when I say you couldn't have picked a safer place to be right now."

"Then I will trust you."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I think I'll just unpack and rest for a little bit."

"I'll come for you when the others arrive."

"Thank you." She opened her suitcases on the bed, which was decorated in hues of green, yellow, and blue.

"I'm really glad that you're hear, Serenity."

"Me too." She offered Esme a half smile as Esme quietly left the room. She moved around the room quickly putting her things away. Her closet was rather large, but very empty even with the clothes she had placed inside. She put the suitcases in the back. She walked into the bathroom, which was very bright. It had a white tub/shower combination in the center, a small vanity table near the large bowl sink. A small glass table was next to the tube with several cloths on it. She closed the frosted glass door as she exited the bathroom. She sat on the bed and stared out the window. "Mother. Father. I hope you know what you're doing."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"Lenny!" She felt arms wrap around her waist and spin her around. She pounded on the arm holding her, her senses unable to register what was happening. Her water splashed in the air, but she couldn't focus on where it was falling until she felt small droplets on her legs. She could feel the glass being crushed in her hand. She gripped it tighter, so pieces didn't go flying across the room.

"Emmett, I think you're hurting her." A soft female voice stated. She was placed on the ground.

"Thank you." She quickly walked over to the

"She's not Lenny."

"It's her daughter." Esme held out her hand for the glass which had been compressed into a spiky ball. Serenity let go it of it, her attention shifting to the strange smells in the room. The one that stood out the most smelled flowery. She turned sharply to an auburn haired male and a girl with long chestnut brown hair. He stood defensively in front of her. Serenity just scratched her nose.

"She's like an exact replica. Cool." The boy who had grabbed her was probably no older than herself. She stepped back, hoping her wasn't going to spin her again. "I'm Emmett."

"You aren't going to spin me again, are you?"

"I thought it was Len, she would have gotten a kick out that."

"My name is Serenity."

"Serenity, these are my children."

"They're all so big."

"I know and I couldn't be prouder. This is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella." Esme introduced the rest of the teenagers standing in the kitchen. Each gave a simple acknowledgement as their name was said.

"Is she like me?" Serenity asked, looking at Bella.

"I don't think any is like you." Alice stated.

"So she's human, then?"

"Better question: why she's here?" Rosalie asked.

"Lenny and Eros have placed her in our care, while they are taking care of some business."

"So how long is junior staying with us?" Emmett asked, cleaning up the spilled water on the floor.

"Doesn't matter."

"There's something wrong." Edward stated.

"My markings prevent you from getting a proper reading. It's like looking into a Russian forest, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"I like to change it up every once in a while." She smiled.

"Come with me." Rosalie turned to leave the room.

"Why?"

"You'll be presented as one of my relatives in two days, we have a lot of preparing to do." Rosalie disappeared up the stairs.

"Should I be worried?"

"You've just become our newest sister. It's only natural she'll want to play dressup." Alice grinned.

"Serenity."

"I'll see you all at dinner." She disappeared up the staircase.

It's not really how I wanted it, but I figured the longer I worked on it, the less likely I would posted it and that's just dumb.


	5. Chapter 5

"How well do you think she'll fair living among the vampires?" Amara took a drink of coffee. Michelle just stared out the window, her tea getting cold.

"Who knows? She must have encountered them in all those years? It's not like her father could have hidden what he was from her for too long. She's a bright girl." Michelle smiled softly.

"If Selene trusts these creatures, then we must as well." Trista gazed at her tea. "It's the only way to keep Selene's secret safe."

"She won't tell them the truth about her parents." Michelle stated.

"Why not?" Amara asked, confused.

"She's starting to suppress her memories."

"How can she do that?"

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Just hope she has her own way of letting go or it could kill her." Michelle sighed.

"Doubt it. She's a lot stronger than we've given her credit her for." Trista sipped her tea.

"Let's hope you're right." Amara finished her coffee.

"Of course I'm right."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"I'm tired of reading. Can't I do something?" She closed the books.

"You're not even prepared to go to school." Rosalie looked up from her magazine.

"How so? I know this stuff inside and out. I can even translate it into several different languages."

"So when you write the tests on each subject you'll put down the correct answer?" Rosalie asked.

"You said I had to blend in. I don't want to stand out anymore than I probably will. Besides wouldn't it be strange if I knew all the answers to materials that are suppose to be new."

"Not in this family, kid." Emmett ruffled her hair. "We all average perfect scores."

"And no one finds this suspicious?"

"Sure, but with a doctor as a father, it only makes sense that we'd all be just as smart."

"So that is what will be expected of me?"

"Yes. Nothing less." Rosalie grinned.

"Very well. However, I don't know what I will be taking when I arrive at school."

"Chemistry, Gym, Calculus, and American Literature." Alice stated, walking into the room. "She'll do perfect on all her tests. She actually has one tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, we won't be able to accompany you." Rosalie stated.

"Why not?"

"Sunlight." Emmett grinned. "We go hunting for the day."

"So I will be by myself?"

"Bella will be with you and we'll be back the day after."

"Or you can come hunting with us?" Emmett ruffled her hair.

"I don't know how to hunt."

"You don't know what your missing, kid."

"Don't fear, everything will be alright. You'll be a little startled at first, but it will be fine." Alice reassured her.

"I've never been to school before."

"Whatever did you do with all your time?"

"I spent a lot of time riding horses in the forest."

"We're going to have to get you in to some sports."

"Alright." Serenity jumped to her feet. "Now that it's settled, I'm going outside to play."

"Be careful." Rosalie warned as she ran out the door. "She didn't even pick out an outfit for tomorrow."

"Of course not. That's what we're doing."

~~~***~~~***~~~

She raced through the forest at break neck speed, trying to follow the scent of the salt water. She had smelled it when they arrived, but she knew it would have to wait. Although after getting settled, it was all she could think of. What she really wanted to do was go home and there was nothing stopping her at this very moment. Nothing but a promise. A promise she would keep until she could return home. She would listen to the Cullens and keep going on with her life. She wouldn't dishonor her parents with anymore of her unbecoming behaviour. Until Michelle and the others returned or she was capable of being on her own, she would return home to Russia with her uncles. She would return back to her life of simplicity without the fear of losing anything else. Except perhaps her mind.

"_You are so pathetic._" She froze. She looked around for the voice, her whipping around as she tried to pinpoint the direction. There was no one there. She started walking slowly, focusing on the noises all around her. She chose a different direction to head in.

"This is a ridiculous. I'm the only one here." She muttered to herself.

"_And you'll be saying that for a long time._" She froze again, she still couldn't sense anyone around. She could smell the scent of several animals, but that was common in the forest. There had to be someone or something there. Well she wasn't going to run from it. That's when she heard the growling.

"Knew you wouldn't have gotten far without sensing them, runt." She turned to see Emmett.

"Sensing what?"

"The big bad wolves. You were about to cross into their territory."

"I'm not disturbing their habitat."

"Not your average wolves."

"Then I shall explore later, when these creatures are sleeping."

"I'm going to like having you around."

I know it's short considering the amount of time it took to put this chapter out, but I kept getting lazy and lacked very little inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully I can get through the rest of this story a little faster.


	6. Chapter 6

"How come you don't drive cars like the others?" Serenity asked as she climbed into the cab of the rusted red pick up truck. She placed her tote bag on her lap. Last night, when she and Emmett had gotten back home, she had found an overnight bag packed. While the others were away hunting, she was to stay with Bella until they returned. Even though Rosalie and Alice had assured her they'd only be gone for the day, she was terrified that it was an excuse to leave. The thought of another family leaving her had left her unable to sleep the entire night. She had spent the entire night reading _The Three Musketeers _and sorting through the outfits she was left with. She had finally decided on a white tank top, a yellow cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, and grey suede ankle boots. She had wanted to buy flats, but both of her new sisters were dead set against it.

"Because I like my truck just fine." Rosalie had complained about her riding in Bella's beat up truck. She said that it didn't suit the Cullen lifestyle, especially where Rosalie was concerned. However, Alice was sure that the students at school would be too busy talking about the new girl to notice the kind of car she arrived in.

"It's very loud." She brushed a loose curl from her face. Rosalie and Alice had spent half an hour curling her hair, but it took twice as long to get Emmett to not ruffle her hair. She liked having siblings, this family was so much more different from her own. Prehaps things weren't completely looking bad for her future. Of all the people her parents could have left her with, she was glad they had chosen the Cullens. Speaking of being glad, she was wondering why she hadn't felt anymore thing than simple sadness for everything that had happened. Maybe she was going to start losing her mind earlier than she thought. Maybe she might end up like her grandmother, which wasn't a future she wanted anyone to experience.

"You get use to it after a while." Bella pulled out of the driveway.

"What's this school like?"

"Just like any other school, I guess." Bella shrugged. "Didn't you go to school in Russia?" Serenity turned to look at her.

"I've never been to school. My uncles' castle was my school. I learned everything from books in their library and whatever my parents taught me." She smiled softly at Bella's attempt to make small talk, even if she was out of her element.

"So, you've never travelled outside of Russia before?"

"Mainly eastern Asia and South America. Mama was always worrying about me."

"That's what they do best. My mom freaks out if I don't repsond to an email within the hour."

"But it must be nice to have choices. Your own personal freedom."

"Sometimes I wish certain choices didn't exist."

"That's what makes life interesting." Serenity rolled the window down a bit.

"Then it was your choice to travel to here?"

"No, but I believe it was a good choice. I love my new family very much."

"It's hard not to."

"Is that the school?" She pointed to the red buildings off the highway. The parking lot was filled with people and cars old like Bella's.

"Just relax and it'll be all over before you know it." Bella tried to comfort her.

"I'm not nervous, not about this anyway." Bella pulled into parking space. All eyes were on them as Serenity put the window up and climbed out of the car. "What are they looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you're the new girl and we don't get many new students around here." A girl with long black hair and dark eyes walked towards them. "I'm Angela Weber." She held out her hand.

"Serenity Cullen." Serenity took her hand, smiling. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Morning Bella."

"Morning." Bella locked her car door.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch."

"See you later." She walked through the parking lot towards the main office."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"My, aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" Silence filled the office as all the occupants turned to look at her. A woman ,with strange looking red hair, standing at the front desk grinned as Serenity stopped in front of the desk. "You must be Serenity Cullen. Never saw anyone look so adorable in curls and pigtails my entire life. You mother must love dressing you up."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded, slowly.

"And such manners? I would expect nothing less from a Cullen. I'm Mrs. Cope."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Well here is your schedule. You've got Visual Arts, World History, French, and Algebra two."

"But I thought-" She looked down at the paper.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"No, everything is perfectly alright."

"Now get all your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." Mrs. Cope instructed as she picked up more papers.

"Alright, thank you." She took the rest of her papers and left the office. She slipped everything into her bag and headed to her first class: French. At least it would be a subject she didn't have to think about. She kept walking in silence towards her classroom. All the students staring at her as she passed. She walked outside and headed to building Two for her classroom, feeling a very heated gaze on her. She would have tried to find it, but she couldn't stand out anymore than she did. She didn't want her new family to have any reason to be disappointed in her. Upon entering the classroom, she removed her white trench coat and placed it on the hook. She walked up to the teacher and handed her the paper to sign.

"Bienvenus, Serenity."

"Merci, Madame Olivier."

"What a beautiful accent."

"Merci."

"Vous pouvez avoir une place à ce bureau vide." Madame Olivier pointed to a seat in the middle of the room, where a boy with dark brown hair was sitting on her desk talking to his walked over silently and stood behind him.

"I believe this is my seat."

"Sorry, didn't think-" He just stared at her. "I'm Luke." He held out his hand.

"Serenity Cullen." She shook his outstretched hand and then sat down.

"Didn't think we'd be getting any new kids around here anytime soon."

"I'm staying with my uncle and his family." She pulled out a notebook and slung her bag on the back of her chair.

"Just what we need." A boy, with black hair and green eyes, glared at her.

"Have I offended you in some way?" She turned to look at him.

"Ignore him, he just has a grudge against the guys in your family." Luke explained.

"Then I suppose you should take that up with them." She turned away from him.

"She's just spoken more in a few minutes than her siblings have all year." A girl with shoulder length black hair stated. "But you're still a Cullen."

"You know it's quite rude to make presumptions about people without making proper introductions." The girl glared at her.

"Fiesty. My kind of woman." Another boy with black hair and eyes grinned at her. Luke glared at him. Boys were such strange creatures. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" He grinned. Serenity's expression remained stoic as everyone else around her laughed at the joke.

"Amusing." She didn't move.

"Don't worry about him, Paul just likes to have a little fun." Luke smiled.

"L'attention, les étudiants!" Madame Olivier tapped the podium. Serenity inwardly sighed as all the attention was focused on the front. She didn't think she was going to like school after all.

~~~***~~~***~~~

After another unsuccessful class and no closer to having anymore friends due to her name, she didn't think this day was going to get any better. She walked into the cafeteria, ignoring the not-so-welcoming stares. These people were really not fans of the Cullen family. She did a quick scan of the cafeteria, but saw no signs of Bella. She grabbed a tray and piled food on, hoping they would stop staring at her. She knew that was wishful thinking. She paid for her food and headed towards an empty table; prehaps now was a good time to listen to the CDs she had borrowed from Edward. Listening to the music would help to drown out all the voices, good and bad. Before she could pull out her music player, two dark haired girls sat across from her.

"So you're the new girl everyone is taking about?" The girl with dark auburn brown haired smiled, coyly at her.

"I suppose I am. Is there something I can for you?" She stared at her tray, she was so hungry.

"So you're here to replace Bella?"

"Why would I want to replace her?"

"Let's face it, she isn't a beautiful as your family." The second girl with black hair scoffed.

"Doesn't mean she isn't beautiful."

"That`s not the point. She isn`t a Cullen, therefore completely out of your league."

"I understand." Serenity's frown deepened. "When both of you tried to ask Edward out, were you in my league?"

"Well, we-" Serenity held up her hand to silence the first girl. She laughed softly, recieving glares from the two girls at the table. Her soft laughter caught the attention of a few other students around them, causing people to stop and listen to the beautiful sound.

"I don't see what it so funny."

"You two, of course. This lingering anger you have towards my brother is all this is. You're both upset that he rejected both of you and even with Bella Swan being part of his family, you still can't be accepted by them."

"How do you even know any of this?"

"Families talk and I'm very intuitive, at least that's what I'm been told. By the looks on your faces, I'm pretty sure my assumption is correct, however there is a more underlying issue which is the fact that you two are just plain jealous that you may never experience a bond such as theirs." She stood up and picked up her tray and bag. "Here I thought that I wouldn't have any kind of fun today and don't worry this is just between us." She walked out of the cafeteria, discarding the empty tray as she disappeared outside.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"These people are all crazy." She stormed up the hill.

"They are ruled by their emotions." Rosalie laughed.

"And my schedule isn't even close to what Alice predicted." She reached into her bag and pulled out another sandwich. She had already consumed half of the things she had bought for lunch.

"I lied. I knew you would be nervous about all the humans."

"Well I don't want to go to school anymore. The kids here are so mean."

"You want me to handle them for you?" Emmett asked in the background.

"No, I suppose I just have to get use to being around overly emotional mortals."

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"I sense her in the forest with..." She took a strong whiff of the air. "...a dog."

"Stupid mutts." Rosalie growled.

"Don't worry, she's not in any danger."

"Keep her safe for me alright." Edward replied.

"Promise." She smiled. "I'll call back later. Be safe."

"Bye." She turned off her phone and slid it into her pocket. She stopped a few feet away from Bella and a tall bronzed skinned man she was talking to.

"Looks like we have company." The man stated, looking at her.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"Negative energy is giving me a headache. High school girls are very...strange."

"Tell me about." Bella sighed. "This is my friend, Jacob Black. Jake, this is Serenity Cullen." Suddenly, she couldn't breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm happy that so many people have been reading, so I apologize for making everyone wait so long for a new chapter. So hopefully you aren't disappointed with the end result.

"So, how much longer are you going to hide from her?" It had been three weeks since Jacob had met Serenity and he hadn't left the Reservation since.

"From who?"

"Just because the others won't agree, doesn't mean you have to deny yourself."

"Even if she's a leech?" Jacob sighed.

"Didn't you say she had a heartbeat?"

"What difference does it make? She's one of them and it's only a matter of time before she's turned." He threw a rock into the water.

"I can see this is difficult for you, but you only have this feeling once. In this life, we have to make tough decisions and this is one of them. You just need to decide what's important to you."

"And if I chose her?"

"We won't stand in your way. The others won't be happy, but they'll get use to it. They won't have much of a choice." Sam grinned.

"She's not just going to leave them for me."

"You don't even know her to say that. All you have, my friend, is a name."

"What if this turns out to be one-sided?"

"What if it doesn't? It's worked out pretty well for us that have found someone."

"She probably knows about Bella."

"You can find every reason not pursue her, but the longer you wait the more time you miss with her. She'll age and become old or she'll be turned into one of them."

"I don't see why things can't be easy."

"If life were as easy as we wanted it to be, we wouldn't be wolves and those bloodsuckers would be wiped of the Earth."

"I wish for once that I could meet a girl who wasn't completely weird."

"Just be happy that she's still breathing." Jacob stood up.

"Guess it's time to face the firing squad."

"Might want to change first. Bella may be understanding, but you've made this girl wait a long time."

"They won't be happy to see me."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"Just because you don't like my family doesn't mean you can keep me waiting." He stopped moving and looked up to find her sitting in a log, reading a book. It was very windy, but she was sitting there in shorts and a tank top.

"No one was forcing you to wait." He stepped back as she stood up. Her scent was masked by the scent of those bloodsuckers, but he could pick up traces of lilac and water.

"Well it would have been rude not to acknowledge what had happened."

"The same could be said for trespassing."

"I am aware of the rule. My family has made it quite clear about the consequences. However, we are on neutral territory."

"You call them your family. Are you not aware of what they are?"

"Of course I am. They're good people. They've been taking very good care of me."

"You're a human."

"I don't understand." She looked at him curiously at him. "What does being human have to do with anything?"

"It's only a matter of time before you outlive your usefulness and they get rid of you."

"They would never do that."

"It's in they're nature." He growled. How could she be so naive?

"You don't know anything about them! Your assumptions are based of nothing but your hatred for them." She snapped. She was only a few feet away from him, and the vampire scent only made him angerier.

"At least I'm thinking clearly. There nothing more than bloodsucking monsters!" The next thing he knew, he was flying into several trees.

"You will not insult my family." Her eyes were turning black. She was nowhere close to being human and she couldn't possible be a vampire, he had never heard of them having glowing yellow hands. He stood up, his fist clenched tightly. If it had been any other person, he would have already changed and tearing into someones flesh. With her, he had the overwhelming need to kiss her and he would have done it, if Paul and Jared hadn't shown up.

"Don't attack." Jacob held out his arm.

"This isn't any of your business." She glared at them.

"If I were you, I'd stop the glowing." At least now she couldn't attack unexpectedly.

"You are in no place to give me orders."

"Enough." It was Edward and the big guy. "You don't want to hurt him."

"But I-"

"Let's go, kid. You're still going to be mad later." The big one picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"This isn't over, Jacob Black." She snapped as she disappeared into the forest.

"Far from it." Jacob sighed.

"If you hurt her, I'm not the only one you'll be dealing with. Her sisters will finish you." Edward disappeared. Jacob sighed.

"Thanks alot." He glared at Jared and Paul before heading back home.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"She's met the one."

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of this waiting game. We are missing too much."

"It won't be long, my love."

"You know what will happen soon?"

"We shall be freed. If they ever want to find and control her, they'll keep us alive."

"They only need one of us, love."

"She is untrained. She could do serious harm to them. My brother is aware of this. If the power has corrupted her, she will be a very valuable asset for his armies."

"What in the world would he need armies for?"

"Wherever there is power to be gain, there is war. Our little girl has a substantial amount of power."

"Then we will bide our time."

"I just want my little girl back."

"We'll see her soon."

~~~***~~~***~~~

"You've got to be kidding me." Jared scowled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob threw another rock into the ocean.

"That girl. You could have picked anybody in the world and you picked her. She's living with those bloodsuckers and you like her."

"It's not like she's one of them, she still has a heartbeat."

"As far as she's concerned, she's already one of them. There's nothing you can do to change her mind. For all you know, she's taking Bella's place."

"She's not and it doesn't matter because you idiots ruin everything."

"I think you did that on your own, pal. She looked ready to fry you ass from where we stood."

"She probably would have too."

"Once she's cooled off you better go get her. Once she's bitten, there's no going back."

"She was pretty adamant that they weren't going to hurt her. As much as I don't trust them, I have to believe her."

"You realize this will only end badly for you, don't you?"

"Yeah because it started off so wonderfully." Jacob replied, sarcastically.

~~~~***~~~~***~~~~

"Hey Serenity." She turned to face Luke. The closest thing she had to a friend in this school. She hadn't really progressed much since the first day.

"Are you going to the Spring Formal next week?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Would you want to go with me?"

"I'd love to." For the first time in a month, a Cullen had finally shocked the student population.

~~~***~~~***~~~

I really couldn't think of anything else to add and I know I will once I post this, so I'm just going to leave it as is.


End file.
